Description (taken from the application): The Whole Animal Physiology Core (Core B) will generate the experimental animal models, characterize the neuropathy status of each subject using a battery of electrophysiological measures (both somatic and autonomic nerves), and provide each of the four projects with appropriate tissues and/or cells. No 'Distribution of Service Table' is included for this core as it will be clear from both the details provided in the individual projects and the core description below that this core is critical for each of the four projects included in this PPG. Core B has three primary activities and services: (1) Generate, care for, and test glucose levels in animal subjects in sufficient numbers for the other project analyses; (2) document the neuropathy status of each animal with a battery of electrophysiological tests; and (3) harvest and distribute tissues and cells from the animal subjects to the other four projects.